bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Day
Love Day is the 2nd episode of Blue's Clues from Season 6. Characters present *Blue *Joe *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Paprika *Cinnamon *Shovel *Pail *Felt Friends *Cinderella *Moona *Silly Seat *Boris (cameo) Summary Today is Love Day. Joe receives a mysterious Love Day card from a secret admirer and wonders who it could be. Joe met Mr. Salt, Paprika & Cinnamon. The characters explore the meaning of love and learn some important things, such as that someone can love more than one person and that you can get mad at someone and still love them. The Skidoo segment features a story that emphasizes the value of true love. In Blue's Room, Blue talks with Cinderella and gets the answers to some unresolved questions, such as whether or not Cinderella married her prince. Recap TBA Trivia *This is the only episode where the notebook is a different shape than just changing the artwork on the normal notebook. The notebook here shows the shape of a heart, related to the fact it's Love Day. *This episode introduces a new opening sequence that still includes Another Blue's Clues Day, but features the puppet version of Blue from Blue's Room opening the pop-up book from her playroom before Moona changes her into her animated form. *This episode was the first to feature a modified Theme song with the lyrics "To play Blue's Clues we have to find three pawprints" instead of individual lines discussing each pawprint, most likely in an attempt to save time. Plus, the song got a semitone higher. *The Mailtime song was the only part of the show that was not changed. *Video letters during Mailtime as well as the closing credits sequence generally seem to run a bit shorter from this episode on. *Following the solving of Blue's Clues and the activity associated with it, Blue visits Blue's Room where she participates in a game or two. *Starting with this episode, the So Long Song is replaced by the Goodbye Song. *This is the only episode in which Cinnamon talks. *This is the second time Paprika cries in this episode the first time Paprika cries was in Nurture. *Like in Blue's Sad Day when Felt Boy is mad at Felt Girl for scaring him, Pail gets mad at Shovel for knocking down their sand castle. *This also happens in I Did That! like where Shovel gets mad at Tickety Tock for knocking down over his block tower. *This is the only episode where Pail gets Angry. *This is the first episode where Thomas Sharkey voices Shovel. *This is the first episode where Nicole Gibson voices Pail. Gallery Noloveforjoe.jpg Blue%27s_Clues_Cinnamon_with_Heart_Cookies.jpg Blue%27s_Clues_Cinnamon_and_Mr._Salt.jpg CinderellaBlue.jpg|Puppet Blue interacts with Cinderella. Blue's_Clues_Heart_Shaped_Handy_Dandy_Notebook.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 6 Category:Green Shirt Category:Joe Episodes Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 2nd Clue Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo Category:Blue's Room Segments Category:Episodes focusing on Joe Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Crying Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Shovel Category:Episodes focusing on Pail Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Salt Category:Episodes focusing on Paprika Category:Episodes focusing on Cinnamon